


Don't Hide Behind the Mask

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: #666foryou [573]
Category: Damien (TV)
Genre: Families of Choice, Friendship, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Mild Language, Post-Series, Swearing, Unconventional Families
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-09 15:08:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8895973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: When Ann glances up at him, there's a moment where naked grief and love are plain on her face before she shutters them behind a more neutral mask.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 4 December 2016  
> Word Count: 336  
> Prompt: _"There is nothing softer than your heart."_ \-- Vladimir Nabokov  
>  Summary: When Ann glances up at him, there's a moment where naked grief and love are plain on her face before she shutters them behind a more neutral mask.  
> Spoilers: Post-series, taking place approximately twenty-six weeks after the events of episode 01x10 "Ave Satani." Beyond that, everything we learned in these 10 episodes is up for grabs.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Series: #666foryou  
> Series: Alliances  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/  
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Damien," "The Omen," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Glen Mazzara, David Seltzer, 20th Century Fox Television, Fox 21, and A&E Television Networks. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Damien," "The Omen," A&E, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: This was just a lovely little moment that I needed to get down on paper, so to speak. I love the way that James and Ann have gotten closer in this sub-arc, mainly because feels very organic for characters that should be at odds with each other. It's that whole cliché of battle weary soldiers from opposing armies that learn to survive with each other's help, I guess, but it's also more than that.
> 
> Dedication: This is part of a series of stories to thank the phenomenal creative team of _Damien_ , both in front of and behind the camera.
> 
> Beta: theonlyspl

_"There is nothing softer than your heart."_  
\-- Vladimir Nabokov

 

He finds her sitting in the den, flipping through a photo album. He hesitates before making his presence known by clearing his throat. When Ann glances up at him, there's a moment where naked grief and love are plain on her face before she shutters them behind a more neutral mask. He is pretty sure what he'll find in that photo album based on her reaction alone.

"Hey, I was just coming to check on you."

"I don't need to be checked on, James," she says in a husky voice. "I'm just not in the mood for a lot of energy right now, and the household has that in spades tonight." She offers him a tight smile, book still open in her lap. "It will pass soon enough. You needn't worry, any of you."

"I know we don't _need_ to worry. We choose to care about you, and that includes making sure you're all right." He itches to sit with her, keep her company, but he knows better than to intrude. "If you'd like some quiet company…" He lets the words hang in the air between them.

For a long moment, Ann is silent. She glances down at the book briefly, then meets his gaze again. "Thank you, James. Perhaps that would help settle the restlessness in my heart tonight."

James moves to settle on the couch next to her chair. "We don't have to talk if you don't want to. I'll just sit here quietly for as long as you need me to."

"You're a good man, James Shay," she says softly, a bright sheen of tears in her eyes. "I don't think I tell you that often enough, and you deserve to hear it."

"I don't, but thank you for saying it anyway." He reaches across to squeeze her hand. "You don't have to be the tough head bitch in charge all the time, you know. We all know there's more to you than that."


End file.
